Love You
by darkdoll25
Summary: There was a rumor that a seal was at a faraway mansion that was holding a party. Deciding that they had nothing to lose, they made their way up to the faraway land. But, what happens when Oz scolds Alice for running off? One Shot, OzxAlice, not much plot


A/N: I am exploding with ANTI WRITER'S BLOCK :D

Love You

"Alice! Don't eat too much, we need to save it for later.." They have heard a rumor that in a party held by a baron, there was a seal in the mansion it was being held in. They have decided to take the risk that it was true and prepared for a journey towards the destination. However, since Alice is a pig, she almost finished half of the provisions. Hesitant to face her wrath right now, Oz just let it go and fell asleep.

A few hours later, "Oz! Gil! Wake up!" Alice shook them quickly and they grunted awake. She was the first one out of the carriage and ran out to meet the blowing wind. The wind felt like it was welcoming the group and their spirits lifted up a little by the simple gesture. Following the trail was very hard, because it was full of obstacles. Rocks and rivers would be strewn across it, sort of by random. Then, when Oz fell into the river twice, Gil threw his hand up in the hair exasperatedly and yelled out in anguish, "Ugh! This isn't possible!"

Alice was very ashamed, weren't men supposed to be the ones not whining and the girls were supposed to be the ones complaining all the time? This world is topsy-turvy, just like the Abyss. Then she smelled the most delicious thing ever invented, meat. It was being roasted nearby, and she couldn't stop her legs from running towards that direction.

"Alice! Wait up!" They tried to catch up, but she was way too fast. No one gets in the way of her and her meat, and they learned that the hard way. Still, they decided not to give up because this was a very important mission and they cannot miss this opportunity. Catching up to her was one thing, but trying to get to her without any food to give them energy was another. Since she had wolfed down every last protein giving food, they hadn't had any energy to go any farther.

"Gosh, where is she now?" They had just made it into the city, and apparently a festival was going on. Oz thought they could find her by a meat selling stall, but there were so many that they couldn't count. Gil decided to look another way while Oz looks the opposite way. After deciding to meet after one hour in the same exact spot, he set out to find his contractor.

"Alice! Alice!" Shouting out her name over and over again wasn't going to pry her away from her delicious meat. Thinking about food made him starving too, so he decided to take a break and buy something. Then he hears muffled cries from the alleyway beside the stall, and went to investigate it. What he saw made him very furious, a drunken old lard was harassing Alice and trying to get her to go with him. Losing his temper, he charged in there with his powers already out, he threatened the man to let go of her. The man cried out in fear and ran away clutching at whatever dignity he had.

"Oz? W-Why'd you do that! I could've killed him myself!" She was the same stubborn old self Oz knew so well. Still mad at her for doing such a careless thing, he pulled her up harshly and dragged her to the meeting spot. Finally when they were there, he stopped and turned towards her.

"HOW COULD YOU LET SOMEONE DO THAT TO YOU?" He let go of all his anger and regret for not being there out all at once. Searching her face, he turned away quickly thinking of all the things the man could've done to this little girl. He couldn't live with himself if something terrible did happen to her, and he would blame himself every day.

"I-I'm sorry, Oz. I didn't mean for you to get upset." Tears already forming in her eyes, she dropped down to the floor sobbing because it was the first time Oz had ever been so upset with her. She hated the feeling, she hated everything about it.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just couldn't, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you were gone forever." Dropping to his knees too, to face her at eye-level he smiled apologetically and made her promise not to do that again. After calming each other done, they stood up and saw Gil walking towards them very fast.

"You found her? Good. Because, the party is just about to start." Gilbert took them by the hands and led them to the mansion with fireworks exploding behind them. Fascinated, Alice walked slowly towards the house entranced by the lights.

"What's that, Oz?" She asked innocently, she had never seen them before. Even when she was still alive or in the Abyss, it was very dark and nothing so bright had ever been found in that horrible nightmare. Oz tried to explain the chemistry and the science used to make the explosive, but seeing her all confused, he toned it down a little.

"Using fire, when all the way lit they go way high into the sky and explode with lights coming out. It's pretty isn't it." She didn't answer, so he looked that way. He kept staring at her, because she was so beautiful when she wasn't fighting or anything. Just like a normal little girl she would've been if she wasn't killed back then. He noticed sadly, that Alice never had a chance to be normal anyways. She was always locked away up in that tower never leaving unless it was something special.

A feeling had crept up inside of him, and the only thing that would pop into his head was that, "I love her too much. I want to protect her and give her the innocent life she never had." Scared to let her go even for a second, he grabbed her hand and made her turn towards him. She was very confused, then seeing the face on him, she understood that he was scared. _What a child, oh wait I almost forgot. Sharon told me to tell him something, _she had remembered something that Sharon told her many weeks ago to surprise Oz like that whenever he felt down, sad, or scared.

"Oz, I forgot to tell you. Sharon said that I loved you."

"W-What?"

"Well, do you like me back too?" Smiling like she knew some inside joke she didn't understand, she waited for him to answer.

"Yes, yes I do, Alice!" Finally getting up the courage, he leaned in and kissed her very quickly before leading her back to the mansion party where Gil was waiting.


End file.
